


Pout

by Kuraagins



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraagins/pseuds/Kuraagins
Summary: Kevin comes home from class upset





	Pout

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this ages ago to tumblr and I never posted it here so! Here this is

When Connor heard the front door to their apartment slam shut he knew that Kevin was in a mood. He watched, a slight smile tugging at his lips, as Kevin stormed through to where Connor was sitting, watching reruns of Say Yes To The Dress since he hadn’t had any classes that day.

Kevin threw himself onto the sofa and placed a pillow on Connor’s lap. He pressed his face into it and screamed. 

“Kevin, sweetie are you okay?” Connor asked after a moment, trying to keep the hint of amusement out of his voice. 

“No,” he whined, as Connor ran a hand through his hair. 

“You wanna talk to me about it?” Connor asked, his best ‘soothing boyfriend’ voice on. 

In response, Kevin flopped over with a dramatic sigh, staring at the ceiling. “You know Alex from my law class?” He started. Connor hummed in response, already guessing how this was going to go, having heard many complaints from Kevin in the past about ‘Alex from his law class’. 

“Well he invited practically the whole class to his apartment this weekend for an all Disney movie marathon - but I wasn’t invited. He was inviting people right in front of me and just gave me that stupid smile - you know that smug smile that he does when he’s messing with someone?” Connor didn’t know such a smile considering he’d never actually met the man so he just nodded in response, “And everyone knows that I’m the Disney guy! I can literally quote at least 90% of the film’s by heart and I have a Mickey Mouse themed lanyard and I’m constantly annoying everyone with my random Disney trivia! I just don’t know why he would invite everyone but not me,” he rambled. 

Connor sighed and looked Kevin in the eyes (or as well as he could with Kevin lying face up on his lap). 

“Kevin, do you like Alex from your law class?” He asked plainly. 

“No?” Kevin faltered.

“And would you enjoy having to spend a full night with him?” He pressed.

“Well, no but-“

“Then why are you getting so worked up about not being invited?” He raised an eyebrow whilst Kevin sat up. 

“Because he’s a dick!” Kevin exclaimed, running a hand through his hair and messing the meticulous style up with his frustration. 

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Connor couldn’t help but chuckle, his laughter elevating as Kevin defensively stated: “I’m not cute!” With a pout that was the absolute definition of the word. 

“Well I think you’re adorable,” Connor shrugged, slinging a leg over Kevin’s waist and sliding into his lap, using a hand to flatten down the now wild strands of hair atop of Kevin’s head. 

“I just hate feeling so left out and alienated from the rest of my class,” Kevin admitted quietly. 

“Why don’t we throw our own Disney marathon?” Connor proposed, “That way we can watch all of your favourites, and I’ll even let you order a Hawaiian pizza - even though you know I think that pineapple on pizza is disgusting. Not to mention that you’ll have me here which you won’t get at Alex-from-law’s place, and if you ask me I’m far better company than a bunch of stuffy law students,”

Kevin’s face cracked into a smile (although Connor could see how hard he was trying to fight it) and he wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist, pulling him into a hug. “You’re the best boyfriend ever,” he mumbled into Connor’s shoulder. 

“I know,” he smirked at his conceitedness, “Now how about we eat some mac and cheese and you can sit here and watch Say Yes To The Dress with me?” 


End file.
